Breast cancer is the second most common form of cancer among women in the U.S., and the second leading cause of cancer deaths among women. While the 1980s saw a sharp rise in the number of new cases of breast cancer, that number now appears to have stabilized. The drop in the death rate from breast cancer is probably due to the fact that more women are having mammograms. When detected early, the chances for successful treatment of breast cancer are much improved.
Breast cancer, which is highly treatable by surgery, radiation therapy, chemotherapy, and hormonal therapy, is most often curable when detected in early stages. Mammography is the most important screening modality for the early detection of breast cancer. Breast cancer is classified into a variety of sub-types, but only a few of these affect prognosis or selection of therapy. Patient management following initial suspicion of breast cancer generally includes confirmation of the diagnosis, evaluation of stage of disease, and selection of therapy. Diagnosis may be confirmed by aspiration cytology, core needle biopsy with a stereotactic or ultrasound technique for nonpalpable lesions, or incisional or excisional biopsy. At the time the tumor tissue is surgically removed, part of it is processed for determination of Estrogen Receptor (ER) and Progesterone Receptor (PR) levels.
Prognosis and selection of therapy are influenced by the age of the patient, stage of the disease, pathologic characteristics of the primary tumor including the presence of tumor necrosis, estrogen-receptor (ER) and progesterone-receptor (PR) levels in the tumor tissue, and measures of proliferative capacity, as well as by menopausal status and general health. Overweight patients may have a poorer prognosis (Bastarrachea et al., Annals of Internal Medicine, 120: 18 [1994]). Prognosis may also vary by race, with blacks, and to a lesser extent Hispanics, having a poorer prognosis than whites (Elledge et al., Journal of the National Cancer Institute 86: 705 [1994]; Edwards et al., Journal of Clinical Oncology 16: 2693 [1998]).
The three major treatments for breast cancer are surgery, radiation, and drug therapy. No treatment fits every patient, and often two or more treatments are required. The choice is determined by many factors, including the age of the patient and her menopausal status, the type of cancer (e.g., ductal vs. lobular), its stage, whether the tumor is hormone-receptive or not, and its level of invasiveness.
Breast cancer treatments are defined as local or systemic. Surgery and radiation are considered local therapies because they directly treat the tumor, breast, lymph nodes, or other specific regions. Drug treatment is called systemic therapy, because its effects are wide spread. They may be used separately or, most often, in different combinations.
Several diagnostic tests are used to rule out or confirm cancer. For many cancers, the most definitive way to do this is to take a small sample of the suspect tissue and look at it under a microscope—this process is called a biopsy. However, many biopsies are invasive, unpleasant procedures with their own associated risks, such as pain, bleeding, infection, and tissue or organ damage. In addition, if a biopsy does not result in an accurate or large enough sample, a false negative or misdiagnosis can result, often required that the biopsy be repeated. What is needed in the art are improved methods to specifically detect, characterize, and monitor specific types of cancer.